From Death
by lyss02
Summary: Danny has a run in with someone dead. DL. Not sure about the rating so i rated it T for Violence .


**From Death**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Summary:** Danny has a decision to make. Okay this is a bit Fluff, Angst and some supernatural theme's. Some violence .

Danny was doing what he would normally be doing on his lunch break, deciding what to eat as he roamed the streets of New York.

But suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw someone that couldn't be there. He turned around quickly and rubbed his eyes. Then he started walking to Danny, Danny just stood there not being able to believe his eyes.

"Hey lil Brotha" Said the man

"Louie…what…you can't be here your dead" Danny pointed out

"So I am" He said with a smile on his face

"Then why can I see you" Danny said sounding distress

"Well…"Louie was cut off but Danny

"I am crazy, I am seeing dead people"

"No Danny a dead person only one dead person here"

"Fine a dead person…" this time Louie cut off Danny

"I am here to help you Danny so are you going to let me"

"What I don't need help from a dead person"

"Yes you do Danny, I am not only going to help you but hopefully help another person in the process"

"When did you turn into a saint?"

"Danny just give me your hand" Louie said as he pout stretched his hand to Danny

"I'm not holding your hand that's just weird…and anyway I would just go right through your hand you know the whole ghost and transparency thing"

Suddenly Louie grabbed Danny's hand an everything went all fuzzy. When Danny opened his eye's he was standing in someone's apartment. Two kids walked right through him and another one ran trough him.

"Great I am a ghost to" Danny said

"Shut up and watch" Louie instructed

Suddenly the child that ran through Danny spoke

"Daddy's angry again" She said

"It's okay Becca" The oldest son said as he stood in front of his two sisters

Suddenly Lindsay ran out of the bedroom with a cut above her right eye

"Okay kids I need you to ring Aunt Stella okay…and go into the closet s daddy doesn't' know where you are" Lindsay instructed her kids

Then a man came out of the bedroom and he looked angry

"Where the hell are my kids" he said

"John just go back into the bedroom" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You think you can tell me what to do bitch, you're my wife I own you" He suddenly heard some one talking from the closet and started walking there. Lindsay tried to get in his way but he would hit her. Then she got in front of him and stood in front of the closet door and stood her ground.

"Get out of my way bitch" He sternly instructed her

"NO" she yelled

Then he grabbed her hair and pulled her away from the door, she then slapped him across the face. He then kneed her in the chest and opened the door to the closet and grabbed his youngest daughter by the hair. Then his oldest son who was only 5 years old started to hit his father and kick him in the shins to try and get him to drop his baby sister. Then his dad kicked him and he flew to the floor next to Lindsay.

All this time Danny couldn't do anything he felt extremely helpless. Here Lindsay was getting beaten by her husband and then her kids were trying to fight a man who could probably break every bone in there small bodies. Danny couldn't watch anymore and he had turn away.

"And to think Danny this happens three or four time a week" Louie said

"Where are we, I mean Lindsay's not married" Danny asked

"No but if you don't do anything this I what her future will be" Louie started as he grabbed Danny's hand again and everything went fuzzy again.

This time when he opened his eye's him and Louie were in a playground. There were kids running around everywhere. Danny turned his head to look around when he spotted himself walking around with a little 3 year old girl in his arms. Soon Lindsay came over to him with a 5 month baby boy in a pram and a 5 year old boy hanging from her leg.

"Jake go and play with your sister on the playground" Lindsay instructed

"Come on Lillian" the 5 year old said as Danny put her down on the ground.

Then Danny turned to Lindsay who was checking that the baby was asleep and smiled at her. She looked up at him and smiled then he went over and gave her a peak on the lips. They then turned around to watch there kids playing on the play equipment. Danny then put his arms around Lindsay's waist and put his head in the crook of her neck, she then laughed.

"What's going on here" Danny asked Louie

"This is your future if you do, do something" Louie said as he grabbed Danny's hand as everything went fuzzy. He opened his eyes and he was back on the street.

"What do you mean by do something" Danny asked

"You know what I mean Danny" Louie answered

_Beep Beep Beep _

"What the hells that "Danny said then he opened his eye's it was all just a dream.

Then Danny jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time and ran to work. He ran through the building and into the break room where the team was having coffee.

"Lindsay are you going out with anyone tonight" Danny asked

"Ah yeah" She answered back

"Is the guys name John" he asked

"Yeah how did you know" she asked back

"I just do…you can't go out with him" Danny said back

"And why is that" Lindsay said interested into why she couldn't go out with John

"Because you're going out with me tonight" he said

**6 years later **

Danny was walking through the playground with a little 3 year old in his arms. Soon Lindsay came over with a 5 month baby boy in the pram and a 5 year old boy hanging from her leg.

"Jake go and play with your sister on the playground" Lindsay instructed

"Come on Lillian" the 5 year old said as Danny put her down on the ground.

Then Danny turned to Lindsay who was checking that the baby was asleep and smiled at her. She looked up at him and smiled then he went over and gave her a peak on the lips. They then turned around to watch there kids playing on the play equipment. Danny then put his arms around Lindsay's waist and put his head in the crook of her neck, and said

"Funny how the future turns out huh" Lindsay laughed

"Yeah" she said with a smile on her face, feeling happy about the way her life has turned out with Danny.

**THE END **

**Tell me what you thought **


End file.
